


blank is you

by babyzzt (junmyawm)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Hybrid AU, M/M, Will add more characters along the way, although just making this makes me kinda weird, its just fluff, no weird shiz, pls bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyawm/pseuds/babyzzt
Summary: "Golden retrievers are known to be friendly, affectionate, and confident." Ziyi pumped his fist in the air and rolled his swiveling chair down nearer to the bed. "Xukun, that's perfect for you. Let's go down the shelter."Zhu Zhengting was the sole golden retriever in the shelter and he wasn't like what Ziyi suggested. Or was he?





	blank is you

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread huhuhu sorry
> 
> twt & curiouscat: @babyzzt

Chimes echoed through the area for the nth time today, for the nth time this month, for the nth time since forever. People often come by to find a companion. One of scientists' greatest research was finally within the reach to civilians. A being with the DNA of both humans and animals.  
  
Zhengting sat still at the back of the room watching other hybrids show themselves off to customers surveying. He busied himself with a Huba plushie owned by a previous littermate. Xingjie and him were once roomed together behind the showroom when it was time to sleep. Fortunately, the older kitten was adopted by a man with a bright smile.  
  
It's been half a year since then, little by little the hybrids he met when he first came in, were taken into a new home.  
  
"Zhengzheeeeeng!" A beagle hybrid stopped infront of him, ears twitching above the mop of black hair, tail making patting sounds on the floor from wagging. "I heard retrievers never just sit. How do you do it?"  
  
"You asked that yesterday." Zhengting mumbled back, head lowering from the pressure of social interaction.  
  
"Cheng! Don't bother my gege!" Justin, also a beagle, jumped on top of the nosy pup.  
  
"That's not fair, I want him to be my gege too." Chengcheng pouted and stood up to steal a ball from the other puppies running around.  
  
"Justin, Cheng!" Jeffrey, the manager of the hybrid home, entered the showroom with a smile. "Someone wants to meet you guys."  
  
Zhengting offered a small smile to the beagle lying on top of him, nudging him towards the door on the other side. "Don't be afraid to be a confident pup again, ge!"  The younger gave a small squeeze on his shoulder and went off with his fellow beagle.  


 

* * *

  
  
  
"Zhengzheng ge! I can call you that, right?" Chengcheng sat in front of him once again. "Can I make sure you're my gege before I go?" Zhengting blinked twice before realizing the affection being offered to him.  
  
"It's no problem." The retriver replied meekly. "Please take care of Justin." he added while helping Chengcheng zip up his backpack. The beagle looked at him with determination and mocked salute.  
  
"Can I hug ge?"  
  
Zhengting's eyes widened as he stared at Chengcheng's arms stretched wide open, waiting for a warm body with a cold heart. Zhengting, although afraid, awkwardly leaned forward.  
  
"So this is how it feels like to hug a retriever?" Chengcheng snuggled more and rubbed the top of his head on Zhengting's shoulder.  
  
The last bit of affection he shared with Justin and Chengcheng reminded him of his younger years. As a pup, Zhengting was never afraid to initiate hugs and kisses on the cheek. He did so with fellow litter mates. Eventually with his owner...past owner...or rather, past owners.  
  
The first was a stoic looking man named Bufan. His personality was quite the opposite and was affectionate towards the retriever hybrid. They always eat cotton candy at the park near their shared apartment. Five months into the hybrid's stay, Bufan met a man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. One stormy night, Bufan and Zhengting were inside a taxi cab, the pup's black duffel bag in between them.  
  
"I'm sorry Zhengting," Bufan whispered hand petting his head. "I'm settling down with someone and he's not comfortable with hybrids in the household. Especially someone a hyper hybrid he has to also care for."  
  
Zhengting felt his heart rip apart.  
  
Three months of waiting, Zhengting met Wenjun. The tall man was poor with expressing feelings. Zhengting tried pulling him out of the shell through warm hugs and bright smiles. Wenjun held his hand at home, watched all the movies the retriever begged to see, and never once missed dinner.  
  
"Zhengting," Wenjun gave a small smile. "I don't want you to show affection outside anymore."  
  
"But why?" The hybrid pouted. Wenjun let out an exasperated sigh. "It's already making me uncomfortable and people are staring. What if I see someone from work, we don't need rumours." Two weeks later, Zhengting felt the need to leave the toxic relationship and begged Wenjun to return him to the shelter.  
  
Zhengting felt ashamed of himself.


End file.
